


Stuck With Me

by Laylah



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Compilation What Compilation, Dirty Talk, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-03
Updated: 2009-12-03
Packaged: 2017-10-04 03:06:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylah/pseuds/Laylah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rude's starting to think Gongaga was a desperation move, Reno trying to force him to take enough damage that he'd have to go off duty, since he wouldn't just quit like Reno's last six partners had.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck With Me

"The company needs to hear about this," Elena says. Her voice is still a little too tight, a little too high.

"Mmm," Rude says. He swirls the sake in his cup. "Probably." Out of the corner of his eye he can see Reno pretending to be completely absorbed in reading the fortune from his fortune cookie.

"Mr. Tseng," Elena clarifies, "will want to know that we've -- dealt with Corneo."

Reno shrugs his whole body in a gesture of annoyance. "You can go back early if you want," he says. "If you miss him that bad."

Elena blushes, but has the sense to bite back whatever she was about to say to him. "Mr. Rude?" she asks instead.

Rude drains his cup and pours himself more from the little jug on the table. "My vacation's not over until the day after tomorrow," he says. "But I wouldn't dream of keeping you, if you're too preoccupied to enjoy yourself."

She's fuming now, and Rude figures he should probably encourage that. It'll give her something to focus on, something apart from the humiliation of being kidnapped like a little girl. "Sir, forgive me for being blunt, but don't you ever take your job seriously?"

"Three hundred and fifty eight days a year," Rude says. "But this isn't one of them." He lifts his cup to her, miming a toast. "Tell Tseng I said hello."

"You're a disgrace!" Elena says, visibly suppressing the urge to gesture angrily. "Both of you!"

"Mmm, she'll never last," Reno says as they watch her storm out of Turtle's Paradise. "Shame. She's got a nice ass."

Rude shrugs. He hadn't really had cause to notice, though now that Reno points it out, he supposes it's true. He waits. This is probably the opening move in another round of Reno's ongoing quest to annoy him into requesting a transfer.

To be fair, Rude's lost a partner or two in the last few years himself, but never because he was trying. More like he just didn't try hard enough not to. Ever since that interrogation where he got the first useful information about AVALANCHE out of one of their captives, a lot of the other Turks have given him a wide berth. Reno's unusual in that either he hasn't heard the story about that night, or else he doesn't give a fuck.

Sure enough, he turns in his seat and gives Rude a look that wouldn't be out of place on a street corner outside the Honeybee. "Looks like it's just you and me now, partner," he drawls.

"Looks like," Rude agrees, pouring Reno another drink. As annoyance methods go, he likes brazen flirtation a lot better than the totally reckless way Reno was fighting in Gongaga. That was, hands down, the most obnoxious thing Reno's done since Tseng stuck them with each other three weeks ago, after Reno got out of the hospital from his solo run-in with AVALANCHE. Rude's starting to think Gongaga was a desperation move, Reno trying to force him to take enough damage that he'd have to go off duty, since he wouldn't just quit like Reno's last six partners had.

Reno drains his cup at one go like a shot of bourbon, and pours himself a refill. "Question is," he says, "you think we can find something to entertain us around here?"

"Most likely." Rude doesn't comment on the way Reno's drinking -- he'd like to know what kind of drunk his new partner is anyway, and this is a better place to find out than Midgar.

"Yeah?" Reno drinks again, sets his cup down on the table with a clink, and leans in a little too close to be polite. "What does it take to entertain you, anyway?" His tone is whorish, but the look in his eyes is a dare. "I mean, I know I don't have a rack like Tifa's, but...." He crawls into Rude's lap, smirking. "You think I could still show you a good time?"

If he thinks Rude's going to go complaining to Tseng about harassment the way Lucas did, then he deserves what he gets. "Sure," Rude says, laying a possessive hand on Reno's ass and watching his eyes go wide. "It won't really matter once I flip you over, will it?"

Reno blinks twice before he gets his composure back. "You wouldn't tease a boy about something like that, would you?" His fingers toy nervously with Rude's tie.

"Try me," Rude says, not breaking eye contact as he gets his other hand on Reno's ass and pulls him closer.

"Fuck," Reno breathes, squirming like he's trying to confirm that that _is_, in fact, Rude's hard cock he's pressed against. His pupils are huge and luminous, ringed with bright glacial blue, and he's still watching guardedly the whole time as he leans in slowly and presses his lips to Rude's.

Rude kisses him hard, bringing one hand up to the back of his neck to hold him still for it. The taste of sake evaporates within seconds, leaving just the wet warmth of Reno's mouth and the little hungry noises he makes. Over at the bar, the proprietor of Turtle's Paradise washes dishes with much more bang and clatter than is really necessary. Rude thinks about staying here, seeing how far this can go before the guy actually tries to stop them, but he's more in the mood to fuck than to fight.

So he releases Reno's mouth and pulls back just a little. "Let's take this upstairs."

Kissed stupid is a really good look for Reno. "You take this off-duty thing pretty fucking seriously, don't you?" he says.

"You're stalling." Rude stands up, spilling Reno out of his lap. Reno holds onto him for support, and manages not to fall. "Everybody knows you talk big, Reno. Do I get to go back to Midgar in two days and tell them that's all you do?"

Reno's eyes narrow. "Fuck, no." He takes a tight grip on Rude's tie, crushing the silk in his hand. "I'm going to be the best fuck you've ever had, _partner_."

Rude almost smiles. "Then what are we waiting for?"

The door has barely slid shut behind them when Reno lunges for Rude again, kissing him like he has something to prove. Rude smiles into the kiss and reaches for Reno's shirt buttons. They've always seemed like a tease, like an invitation, the way he leaves them half done, and now it turns out the smooth skin underneath feels just as good as it looks. Reno lets go for a few seconds, long enough to squirm out of shirt and jacket together without completely breaking the kiss, and then he's clinging to Rude's shoulders again.

Rude rests one hand between Reno's shoulderblades, just steadying him, and reaches up with the other to loosen his tie. Reno makes a little noise into his mouth that sounds like it's half hunger and half shock -- like Reno still didn't quite believe Rude was serious, or something. He gets with the program after a minute, though, unzipping Rude's jacket and getting to work on his buttons, and then reaching underneath.

"Damn," Reno says, breaking the kiss in surprise when his fingers find the rings. "Can I see?"

Rude steps back, shrugging out of his jacket and then his shirt. The look in Reno's eyes, needy and half _awed_, is one of the most flattering things that's happened to him in a damn long time.

"They hurt?" Reno asks, brushing his hands up from the bottom of Rude's ribcage until he reaches the nipple rings again.

"Course they did," Rude says. "Pull."

Reno grins, just like he did when Rude said he could pilot the helicopter from Midgar to Gongaga, and hooks his fingers in the rings. He pulls slowly at first, and Rude leans back a little, adding to the pressure. A minute of steady pressure, and then Reno stops pulling, strokes gently instead, watching Rude's face avidly. He tugs more sharply the second time, and Rude growls. It feels like Reno's testing him again, still, like always, but it's a very different kind of test.

"How about you?" Rude asks, stepping closer again, hand on the small of Reno's back to keep him right where Rude wants him. "You like it when it hurts a little?" He leans down before Reno's got a smartass answer ready, and bites at the base of Reno's throat, where his shirt collar might hide it if he's careful.

"Aah, yeah," Reno says, breath warm against Rude's collarbone, "god, yeah, that's," and then his lightning wit seems to desert him, and he just shivers, clinging, for a minute before he can keep going, "Rude, I want to...."

"Me too," Rude says, licking the bruise that's already forming on Reno's skin. "I want to fuck you, partner."

"Yeah," Reno says, "shit, yeah, let's," and he laughs a little, like he's nervous. "Yeah, fuck me, baby, you gonna give it to me good?" His hands are shaking when he reaches to unbuckle his belt, but Rude pretends not to notice.

Instead he just finishes stripping and kisses Reno again, slow and deep, and backs him up toward the futons. Reno lets himself be pushed down, sprawling there like he's a fucking fashion model, and Rude knows he has to be older than he looks because Tseng doesn't hire kids, but damn if Reno doesn't do a killer impersonation of a seventeen-year-old boy.

"You like what you see," Reno says, running his hands down over his stomach, curling one around his cock, stiff and flushed against his pale skin.

"You don't need me to stroke your ego," Rude says, kneeling between his legs, and then, because there's just a second where Reno looks nervous, "You know you're hot."

Reno laughs breathlessly. "Tell me anyway."

"You're gorgeous," Rude says, as he leans forward and slides slicked fingers into the crack of Reno's ass. "Especially like this."

He pushes. Reno takes a sharp breath, and then lets it out like he's consciously trying to relax. "Yeah?" he asks, his voice a sharp whisper in Rude's ear. "You like seeing me spread out like this? You want to get your cock up my ass?" Rude growls, and Reno licks his neck, holding onto his shoulders. "You like how I feel? Am I tight?"

"Yes," Rude breathes. "Yes, you're damn tight. It's going to feel so good." He'd say that for just about anyone at this point -- whatever somebody needs to make him give it up, right? -- but it's _true_ this time, too; Reno's so tight it's hard to believe he's done this before.

But he rocks his hips like he knows what he wants, his chest heaving as he moves under Rude. "Yeah, that's right," he says, "stretch me out, get me ready for your cock, you're going to make it good for me, aren't you, come _on_."

It feels to Rude like Reno's not ready yet, not really relaxed, but that note of desperation is hard to turn down, and it's not like being sore the next day ever killed anyone anyway. So he slicks his cock and presses Reno's knees up to his chest and lines up --

And Reno makes a little lost helpless sound when he pushes in, and Rude makes himself stop moving. _Fuck_, Reno's tight. "Bigger than you're used to?"

Reno nods frantically. "Yeah," he says. "Oh god, yeah. So goddamn big, you're going to split me right open." But it still doesn't take long before he's squirming, fucking himself on Rude's cock. "Come on, baby, quit being so fucking nice about it, you're not going to break me."

Rude muffles his laughter in the hollow of Reno's throat. "Not giving you enough, mm?" He snaps his hips forward, hard enough that he drives Reno into the mattress.

Reno makes the little desperate noise again, almost like a sob, but on his next breath he's already recovered enough to keep talking: "Yeah, that's right, fuck me good and hard, partner, just like that, I want to _feel_ that nice big dick," and Rude wonders for a second if he ever shuts up, before he decides that it doesn't really matter.

Besides, he could still be trying a little harder to make Reno incoherent, too. He snakes one hand down between them and takes hold of Reno's cock, and Reno moans like a whore, shuddering, and for a second it feels like he's about to lose it right then --

And then Reno recovers just enough, rocking his hips and thrusting into Rude's hand, to be able to push back. "Oh, baby, yeah, so good to me, Rude, fucking me like that, god, taking such good care of me, partner, gonna make sure my first time's a good one, yeah?"

There's a part of Rude that can't believe it -- Reno's the kind of guy who'd say just about anything to get a reaction -- but _fuck_, that's hot, and Reno's just awkward enough that he might be telling the truth, and Rude falters for a second while he tries not to lose it right then. "_Fuck_, yes," he says, "make you come like this," and he's going to hold on, whatever it takes, no way he's going to fail to meet Reno's challenge here, but damn, Reno had better fucking hurry up --

"Oh god oh god oh _god_," Reno says, and then he's not speaking at all, just gasping and moaning and clinging to Rude while he shudders and clenches tight and his come splatters them both, and Rude hangs on for another thirty seconds just to prove he can, fucking Reno hard through those little panicky sounds, and then he can't stand to wait anymore, and he buries his face in the hollow of Reno's shoulder to muffle the sound as he lets go.

"Yeah," Reno says softly, sounding deeply pleased. "Just like that." He strokes Rude's back slowly, his hand faintly clammy, his breathing still a little shaky. "Wow."

For a second Rude thinks about asking if Reno meant it, if that really was his first time. But he doesn't think he'd get a straight answer, and he's pretty sure Reno would be a bastard about it. "So," he says instead, as he pulls out. "What was wrong with the last six partners you got assigned?"

Reno grins. "No stamina," he says, fidgeting with the tail of his hair. Rude can't entirely help admiring how fast he's gotten his balance back, how comfortable and casual he seems already, when he was sobbing through orgasm just a minute ago. He's shaking, but he's collected.

"Wore them out, huh?" Rude lowers himself onto the futon beside Reno, rolls his shoulders until he feels his spine pop.

"Something like that," Reno shrugs, and curls closer, splaying a hand across Rude's chest with his fingertips against one of Rude's rings, like he's still fascinated by the shine of metal. "You're not going to be that easy to get rid of, are you?"

"No," Rude agrees, relaxing as Reno's head comes to rest on his shoulder. "You'll be stuck with me for a while."

"Damn," Reno says, but he doesn't let go.


End file.
